Ice Cream Cake
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jangan tertipu, pokoknya jangan tertipu! Karena sifat asli mereka berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang nampak di awal jumpa. [BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Twin!Jimin x Yoongi. Two Scoops of Park's spin-off. Kisah sebelum si kembar Park tinggal di apartemen Yoongi.]


.

.

.

 **Ice Cream Cake**

 **[Two Scoops of Park's spin-off]**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Twin!Jimin x Yoongi**

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

[Twinny side]

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka punya janji. Janji untuk bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen yang kamarnya akan mereka sewa, sekaligus untuk melihat langsung bagaimana rupa tempat yang akan mereka tinggali nantinya. Sebelumnya mereka sudah berkomunikasi dengan sang pemilik lewat _chat_ dan telepon soal nego biaya sewa dan kebutuhan lainnya, dan siang itu mereka sepakat untuk bertemu.

J sudah tak sabar untuk segera pergi. Dia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunggu kakak kembarnya mengenakan sepatu. _Heol,_ lama sekali. Memang pagi tadi dia mengeluh susah menelan dan kepalanya pusing, badannya juga sedikit panas. Gejala flu. J sempat menyuruhnya untuk tak ikut, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan. Padahal dia sendiri yang ingin begitu, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang seperti tak sejalan. Mengikat tali sepatu saja lama.

"Ish, aku tak tahan melihatmu kepayahan begitu, sini aku yang talikan saja!"

J yang kesal akhirnya berjongkok di depan Jimin dan merebut tali yang tadinya dipegang lelaki berambut _pink_ itu. Dia yang mengikat simpulnya sekarang. Jimin hanya menopang dagu melihat adiknya begitu serius.

"Yah!"

Sang adik protes ketika bibirnya tiba-tiba saja dicapit oleh tangan kakaknya. Jimin yang iseng hanya tersenyum miring. Habis, seriusnya J itu terlihat begitu menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki berumur duapuluh satu tahun itu memberengut seperti bebek?

"Sudah." J mengangkat kepala ketika kedua sepatu Jimin sudah selesai ia ikat talinya. Jimin menatapnya dalam diam. Diam saja dengan tampang datarnya. J memicing. "Kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu padaku, _hyung_?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Terimakasih, misalnya."

"Oh, sama-sama."

"Aish, si mochi ini!" J yang geram melepas _earring_ _cap_ nya dan mengangkatnya seolah akan memukul sang kakak—tapi itu hanya lagaknya saja. Jimin hanya tertawa sarkastis, kekeh pelan yang betul-betul membuat kadar menyebalkannya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Kau yang nyetir. Pakai mobilku. Jangan pakai motormu." Jimin melempar kunci mobilnya pada J. Lelaki yang sudah berdiri itu menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Siapa juga yang mau pakai motorku? Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu dengan motor itu. Boncengannya hanya untuk orang cantik."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Bawel." Jimin bangun dengan malas. Lalu dia mengenakan masker putihnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah.

"Bu! Kami pergi ya!" teriak J pada ibu mereka yang entah ada di mana. Rumah itu terlalu luas hingga mungkin ibu mereka tak mendengar. Tapi tanpa peduli dengan itu, keduanya pun pergi.

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Jimin semakin tak terlihat baik. Dia makin kuyu, duduknya pun setengah berbaring di kursi. J sesekali melirik lewat kaca spion, bagaimana kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu malah membuatnya kasihan. Mereka memang tak pernah akur, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya saudara, apalagi yang berbagi rahim yang sama, punya rasa tak kasat mata yang saling terikat. Kalau Jimin sakit, J juga ikut merasa tak nyaman.

" _Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter dulu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksamu, sayang. Masih tanya."

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter. Dan, oh, siapa yang kau panggil sayang?"

"Kau."

"Aku tak sudi dipanggil sayang olehmu. _Bikin_ ingin muntah saja."

J hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke stir yang dia pegang. Tapi dia menahan diri. Bicara dengan kakaknya merupakan sebagian dari cobaan hidup. Dia harus lebih banyak bersabar. Akhirnya dia hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

' _Messeeji ga arimasu. Messeeji ga arimasu.'_

Ponsel J yang tergeletak di _dahsboard_ menyala dan berdering. Lelaki itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih, tanpa memutus pandangannya dari jalanan.

Kebetulan di depan _traffic light_ berubah merah. Mobilnya berhenti dan J bisa mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"Cobalah untuk mengganti _ringtone_ ponselmu yang menggelikan itu... suara wanita yang seperti lumba-lumba... tidak enak di dengar."

J menoleh ke belakang saat didengarnya gerutuan yang berupa gumaman itu. Dia sedikit merasa tersinggung.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu _kawaii_? _Ka-wa-ii._ _Cute girl with cute voice_." jelasnya.

"Hei, cepat jalankan mobilnya, yang di belakang sudah menunggu."

Lalu J baru sadar kalau mereka diklakson lebih dari dua kali. Dia pun segera menjalankan mobilnya lagi, namun sebelah tangannya masih memegang ponsel. Karena jalanan lurus, J santai saja melirik layar ponselnya untuk membaca pesan.

 _ **From: Min Yoongi**_

 _Aku ada rapat klub musik, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat. Maaf sekali._

"Sepertinya nanti di cafe kita harus sedikit menunggu, _hyung_."

"Jangan baca pesan sambil menyetir."

Ck, kakaknya itu memang tak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya sama sekali. Dengan kesal J melempar ponselnya ke kursi sebelah kemudi.

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

[Yoongi side]

.

.

.

Yoongi terus melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia mulai tak fokus pada diskusi yang sedang berlangsung. Sebetulnya dia hanya anggota, bukan pengurus. Jadi dia tak langsung terlibat dalam agenda yang dibuat untuk semester depan itu. Tapi karena seluruh anggota juga harus hadir, mau tak mau dia duduk di ruang rapat. Meski hanya jadi pendengar.

Hanya saja, dia punya janji dengan calon penyewa apartemennya. Dia tak bisa membuat mereka menunggu lama. Tak enak juga, dia takut memberi kesan yang buruk karena keterlambatannya. Dia memang sudah mengirim pesan tadi, tapi tetap saja...

"Yoongi kau terlihat gelisah, ada apa?" tanya si ketua klub.

"Anu, sebetulnya aku ada janji dengan orang yang akan menyewa apartemenku..."

"Ooh, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Sudah, kau tidak perlu mengikuti rapat ini sampai habis. Pergilah menemui orang itu."

Ugh. Kalau tahu akan begini, kenapa Yoongi tak bilang saja dari tadi untuk minta diri?

Akhirnya dia buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan meminta maaf pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu karena meninggalkan rapat yang belum selesai.

Keluar dari area kampus, Yoongi melihat ponselnya untuk mengecek jam. Hampir setengah jam lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Yoongi mendengus. Karena jarak cafe tempat pertemuannya cukup dekat dari kampus, dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Tapi dia juga tak bisa berleha, maka dia sedikit mempercepat jalannya untuk mempersingkat waktu.

"Selamat datang."

Yoongi masuk ke cafe itu dengan tergesa. Dia langsung saja mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari mana dua pria yang menunggunya, di mana mereka duduk. Karena cafe itu cukup luas, akhirnya Yoongi mengetikkan pesan.

 _ **To: Christ Park**_

 _Kalian menunggu di meja mana?_

Tak lama ada balasan.

 _ **From: Christ Park**_

 _Meja 20, di area B, backyard._

Yoongi langsung saja pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Selama ini, meski calon penyewa kamar di apartemennya ada dua orang, dia hanya berkomunikasi dengan salah satunya. Dia sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah dua pria kembar. Jadi, ketika hari untuk kopi darat itu tiba, Yoongi cukup penasaran bagaimana rupa mereka berdua.

Dia memasuki area _semi outdoor,_ tepian dindingnya dirambati tanaman. Ada pot-pot kecil yang tergantung di tiap tiang pancang. Yoongi melirik tiap nomor di tiap meja, lalu dia pun menemukan meja yang dia cari.

Entah gelagatnya yang mencari orang itu terlihat jelas, seseorang dari meja 20 melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah." Yoongi langsung yakin kalau itulah si Christ. Dia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kau Min Yoongi, ya?" lelaki itu segera berdiri ketika Yoongi sampai.

"I-iya." Yoongi sedikit gugup ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara.

Suaranya unik, begitu pun penampilannya. Dia punya wajah rupawan yang berpadu dengan pakaiannya yang gaya. _Earring cap, long black sweatshirt, ripped jeans_ , dan _timberland_ nya. Oh, sekali lihat saja Yoongi langsung mengaguminya.

"Kenalkan, aku Christ, atau bisa kau panggil J saja."

"J?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Senyumnya sangat memesona.

Lalu Yoongi melirik seorang lelaki bermasker yang kelihatan pulas sekali tidur bersandar ke kepala sofa.

"Oh, dia saudara kembarku, namanya Jimin. Dia sedang sakit, jadi abaikan saja." kata J dengan sedikit berbisik di ujung kalimat. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Ayo duduk!"

"Ah, terimakasih."

Yoongi melepaskan tas yang digendongnya dan menaruhnya di bagian kursi yang kosong. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang pada dua lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu. Iya, bagaimana bisa dia tak tertarik pada mereka? Yang satu sudah jelas menariknya, sementara satunya meski sedang tidur tetap saja membuat penasaran. Apalagi dengan rambut _pink_ nya yang mencolok.

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku pesankan ya!" tanya J sambil melepaskan topi yang dia kenakan. Yoongi baru tahu kalau dia punya rambut hitam yang bagus.

" _Flat white_ saja."

"Oke."

Ketika J memanggil dan bicara dengan pelayan yang lewat, Yoongi melirik si rambut _pink_ yang masih saja tidur tanpa terganggu. J yang telah selesai memesan pun kembali, dan dia menyadari kalau Yoongi sedang memandangi kakak kembarnya.

"Aku tahu rambut _pink_ nya sangat mencolok. Seperti permen kapas."

Yoongi yang kepergok pun merasa sedikit malu. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa saat J duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Bagaimana dia bisa betah tidur dengan masker begini...?" lelaki berambut hitam itu kemudian melepas masker yang dikenakan saudaranya. Bagi Yoongi, pemandangan itu terlihat sangat menarik. Tentang dua anak kembar dengan hubungannya yang intim. J terlihat sangat peduli pada si rambut _pink_ itu.

Setelah masker itu terlepas, barulah Yoongi tahu kalau wajah si _pink_ benar-benar serupa dengan kambarannya. Malah terkesan tak ada bedanya. Sungguh, bukan pertama kali dia melihat anak kembar, tapi tetap saja dia merasa takjub.

Lelaki yang mengenakan _oversize border shirt_ itu tak terusik meski J mengusak rambutnya.

Tidurnya itu terlihat manis di mata Yoongi.

"Oh iya, maaf karena aku terlambat... aku benar-benar tidak bisa kabur dari rapat tadi..." dia baru ingat untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Malu juga.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." J mengulum senyumnya. Yoongi tersipu. Bagaimana bisa dia sangat ramah begitu?

Pesanan mereka datang dengan cepat. Secangkir _flat white_ dan dua gelas kiwi _mochito._ Si kembar memesan minuman yang sama rupanya. Tapi Yoongi ingat kalau tadi hanya J yang memesan. Apa itu hanya sebuah inisiatif?

"Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau dia sakit tenggorokan." J menepuk dahi. " _Hyung_ , bangun _Hyung._ Kau mau minum apa? Mau kiwi _mochito_ ini tidak?"

Yang diguncang bahunya itu hanya melengeuh pelan. Terganggu, dan akhirnya dia membuka matanya juga. Berat mungkin, jadi dia mengerjap dengan lamban. Jimin bengong sesaat dan J juga Yoongi hanya menunggu.

"Aku sudah pesankan kiwi _mochito_ , tapi aku baru ingat kalau kau sakit tenggorokan, bagaimana 'dong?" tanya J sambil menunjuk minuman yang berada di depan Jimin.

Tak sangka, tanpa bicara lelaki berambut _pink_ itu mengambil gelasnya dan menyeruput minumannya.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya menahan senyum yang mengembang. Mengapa Jimin terlihat begitu menggemaskan? Dia menyedot _mochito_ nya persis seperti orang yang kehausan. Ah, _kiyowo!_

" _Hyung_ , ini Min Yoongi yang menyewakan kamarnya untuk kita, kau tidak mau berkenalan dulu dengannya?"

Seoalah diingatkan, Jimin akhirnya melihat pada Yoongi. Dia berhenti menyeruput _mochito_ nya dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Aku Jimin."

Segitu saja? Yoongi agak takjub, sepertinya si _pink_ itu sedikit pemalu.

"Maaf, kakakku memang begitu." Yoongi hanya tak tahu saja kalau Jimin irit bicara bukan karna dia pemalu, tapi memang tak ingin. Makanya J meminta maaf untuknya.

"Permisi, tiga _ice cream_ _cake_ nya, silakan."

Ada seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampiri meja mereka dan menaruh tiga piring kecil _ice cream cake_. J terlihat senang ketika menaruh piring-piring itu ke depan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Rasanya aku tidak pesan ini..." kata Yoongi.

"Aku yang memesannya untukmu."

"Kau suka _ice cream cake_?"

"Jiminie-hyung yang suka."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. Tapi tak paham juga kenapa dia dipesankan makanan yang sama dengan si kembar itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jimin yang semakin lucu karena suka ice cream cake, dan J yang semakin _welcome_ karena memesankannya makanan bahkan tanpa diminta.

"Setelah ini apa kita bisa langsung ke apartemenmu untuk melihat-lihat?" tanya J bersemangat.

"Tentu." angguk Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , ooh, aku sungguh tak sabar untuk melihat tempat tinggal baru kita." J menyikut lengan Jimin. Tapi lelaki itu asyik saja makan es krimnya tanpa menggubris.

Ih, kenapa mereka lucu sekali? Yoongi jadi merasa ingin punya anak kembar nantinya...

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumahku. Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan."

Yoongi membuka pintu dan mempersilakan dua lelaki itu masuk.

"Woah, apartemenmu rapi begini kau bilang berantakan?" J cukup takjub karena isi apartemen itu tak seperti yang Yoongi katakan. Semua rapi dan bersih. Jangan lupakan ukurannya yang luas, bisa dikatakan sudah seperti rumah yang sempurna bagi seorang lajang. Dia jadi penasaran bagaimana kamar yang akan dia dan Jimin sewa. "Apa boleh aku melihat kamarnya?"

"Boleh. Bagian-bagian dari apartemen ini biar ku jelaskan sambil jalan, ya."

J mengangguk, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum. Sementara Jimin di belakangnya sedikit terbatuk.

Yoongi berjalan di depan, sudah seperti _tour guide._ Dia menjelaskan setiap bagian dari apartemennya mulai dari _closet_ pakaian, dapur, kamar mandi, dan lainnya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau J dan Jimin bebas mengambil isi kulkas karena sudah termasuk biaya sewa. Tapi kalau kulkasnya kosong, ya isi sendiri.

Entah apartemennya terlalu luas, atau Yoongi yang lupa pada permintaan J, mereka malah lama berkeliling. Sementara Jimin yang sakit mulai merasa pusing dan lelah. Sialnya, J juga sepertinya sama saja dengan Yoongi.

Ketika dua orang itu asyik bercengkrama di konter dapur, Jimin lebih memilih untuk duduk dan menaruh kepalanya di meja makan. Sadar Jimin menghilang, J berhenti bicara dan menoleh. Dia agak kaget juga melihat Jimin teronggok di meja makan seperti itu.

"Sepertinya hanya kamarnya yang belum kita lihat." kata J yang akhirnya ingat.

"Ah, betul! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Maaf ya aku jadi asyik sendiri!"

"Tak apa." gelengnya.

"Ayo, kita lihat kamar kalian."

" _Hyung_ kau tidak ikut?"

Jimin masih bersandar di meja, tapi dia menggeleng pelan. Mendapat jawaban itu, J menggendikkan bahu. Ya sudah. Jimin tak ikut pun tak mengapa.

Sebetulnya Yoongi merasa kasihan pada Jimin. Mungkin setelah melihat kamar, dia akan memberi lelaki itu obat, atau memasakkannya bubur gandum.

Mereka yang masuk ke sebuah kamar kosong itu pun berhenti di depan pintu. J melihat ke seisi kamar. Sudah ada ranjang luas dan segala macam furnitur. Benar memang kalau dia hanya perlu membawa pakaian dan benda pentingnya nanti jika pindah ke sini.

Semuanya benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang ada di foto dan dengan yang Yoongi bicarakan.

"Sudah diputuskan, kami akan menyewa kamarmu." ucap J sambil tersenyum.

"Aah, benarkah? Terimakasih..." Yoongi merasa lega. Usahanya menyewakan kamar itu berbuah manis.

"Uang sewanya akan kami transfer malam ini ya."

"Lalu kapan kalian akan pindah?"

"Besok malam!"

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar datang esok malamnya. J menyeret dua koper besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sementara Jimin melenggang bebas. Kemarin dia sakit, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Buktinya dia tak menggunakan masker lagi. Hanya terlihat sedikit tak bersemangat.

"J, mau ku bantu? Tidak berat membawa dua koper sekaligus?" tawar Yoongi pada lelaki yang berjalan ke kamarnya dengan dua koper itu.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." tolak J dengan halus. Tapi sesaat kemudian lelaki berambut hitam itu mendelik pada kembarannya. "Kalau dia tidak sadang sakit mana sudi aku membawakan kopernya." cibirnya.

"Kau mengeluh tapi masih saja membawa koperku begitu. Maumu apa?"

Yoongi agak terperangah dengan nada-nada tak ramah dari mereka berdua. Dia tak kira saja kalau si kembar itu akan bertengkar. Serius? J yang ramah dan baik itu? Dengan Jimin yang manis dan pemalu?

Apa Yoongi salah kaprah?

"Lihat, dia menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia sedang sakit, harusnya dia baik padaku." adu J pada Yoongi. Ternyata dia tipe pengadu.

"Dasar bawel." ketus Jimin.

Yoongi masih saja terperangah.

J berjalan duluan dengan menghentakkan kaki seperti seorang anak yang merajuk. Yoongi ditinggal bersama Jimin yang masih sama-sama berdiri di tempat itu. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kalian... bisa bertengkar?" tanya Yoongi ambigu.

"Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaanmu itu? Justru aneh kalau tidak bisa." ketus Jimin. Lagi.

Jadi yang kemarin itu? Ah, ternyata pepatah _jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ itu benar.

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

.

.

.

Yoongi tahu pagi sudah datang. Dia bangun hanya untuk melirik kaca jendela yang memantulkan cahaya. Tapi dia hanya meliriknya, mengerjap-erjapkan mata, tanpa ada niatan untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Sama sekali. Dia itu tipe pecinta kasur, dia akan sangat sulit berpisah dari tempat kesayangannya. Maunya tidur saja seharian. Meski ada jadwal kuliah, Yoongi baru akan benar-benar bangun di menit-menit terakhir.

Awalnya begitu, tapi setelah sadar kalau dia tak lagi tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, Yoongi merasa punya kewajiban untuk membangunkan dua lelaki yang menyewa kamar kosongnya itu. Dia pun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Selesai berbenah, Yoongi berjalan ke kamar si kembar. Dia berdiri di depan pintu agak lama, asing rasanya mengingat ada orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya sekarang. Dia jadi gugup sendiri.

 _Tok, tok, tok._ Dia mengetuk.

"Jimin, J, bangunlah, sudah pagii..."

Tak ada yang menyahut. Pastinya mereka masih tidur. Tatapan Yoongi jatuh pada kenop pintu, dan dia pun memutarnya. Tak kira pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tidak dikunci ternyata.

"J, Jimin?"

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengintip di celah pintu dan mendapati dua lelaki bersaudara itu tengah tidur di ranjangnya. Jimin terlihat menggulung diri dalam selimut, sementara satunya terlihat janggal. Iya, si J itu tidur tanpa selimut, juga tanpa mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Astaga." Yoongi langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ini benar-benar tak biasa baginya. Pagi pertama bersama mereka di apartemen itu.

Tadinya ia ingin membiarkan saja mereka tidur sepuasnya, tapi kemarin J memberitahunya kalau dia dan Jimin ada jadwal kuliah jam sembilan pagi. Jadi, bermodal kenekatan dan hati yang dipaksa mantap, Yoongi masuk ke kamar itu dan mendekati ranjang si kembar untuk membangunkan mereka secara langsung.

"Ngg... J? Jimin? Bangun, kalian ada kuliah 'kan?"

Tak ada yang merespon. Mungkin suara Yoongi terlalu pelan untuk mereka dengar. Apa harus disentuh baru bangun?

"J? Jimin? Ayo banguun..." akhirnya Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan kaki J dan Jimin bergantian. Jimin mulai terusik, tapi bukannya bangun, dia malah membalik posisi menyampingnya tanpa membuka mata. Lalu J, melenguh pelan dan menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ibu...?"

"Bukan, aku Yoongi."

"Emmh... Yoongi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, tapi masih belum sadar betul. Dia bangun dan mendudukkan diri. "Kemari."

"Heh apa yang—!"

Tapi bukan untuk turun dari ranjang, melainkan untuk menarik tangan Yoongi yang tanpa pertahanan hingga lelaki berambut _mint_ itu jatuh ke ranjang, tepat di antara dirinya dan Jimin.

"Ibu aku masih ingin tidur lima menit lagi..." J menelungkupkan badannya dan menenggerkan sebelah tangannya di lengan Yoongi. Memeluknya erat. Mengigau, dia.

"J-J! Ya ampun, J!" Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia tentu panik dan merona karena tiba-tiba saja dipeluk begitu. "Jimin, Jimin!" dia menoleh pada Jimin yang masih pulas.

Tapi Jimin bukannya bangun dan membantu, malah merapatkan diri dan bersandar manja di bahunya. Dia _ngusel_ seperti kucing.

"Jimin... J..." Yoongi makin tak nyaman. Diapit dua lelaki yang menyewa kamar di apartemennya. Diapit oleh dua lelaki kembar yang membuat pipinya merah tak keruan.

Ah, dia tak mengira saja idenya untuk tinggal bersama penyewa kamarnya akan jadi seperti ini. Besok-besok bagaimana nasibnya?

.

.

.

 _Ice Cream Cake_

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Percaya nggak kalo saya nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu ice cream cake? Hahahahah. Ini judul sama sekali nggak nyambung sama isi ceritanya. Tapi biarlah, asikin aja. Harap maklum._

 _Betewe, first impression itu penting, tapi nggak semuanya yang kita liat pertama kali itu sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Yah, ini sekadar pelampiasan aja ketika saya liat foto black Jimin sama pink Jimin. Si black ini keliatannya kaya bngcdh tapi kalo senyum lucunya nggak nanggung-nanggung. Sementara si pink keliatannya soft, imut, manis, tapi mukanya itu lho... datar kayak jalan tol. Kadang bingung sama si Jimin, aslinya dia itu kayak apa sih? Kok ya beda auranya kalo dia senyum sama kalo lagi nggak berekspresi._

 _Ah, hanya anak-anak bangtan yang tau, hahahah._


End file.
